


【洋灵】Drowning. (尾声)

by kkkccc666



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkccc666/pseuds/kkkccc666





	【洋灵】Drowning. (尾声)

李英超醒来的时候，睁开眼看到的就是李振洋的胸膛。窗外的太阳很大，阳光却都被他宽阔的肩膀挡在了身后，他将他抱在怀里，为了他圈出了一方宁静和温暖。

李英超忍不住在他颈窝里蹭了蹭自己的脑袋，然后将脸埋在他的胸前，呼吸着带有他味道的空气。

这个人就像是上帝送给他的礼物，他从天而降，为他解决掉了他所有的窘境，给了他安安静静的一方天地，让他读完大学，连他们的第一次，都是深情满满的。

他总是会为他拦下各种刁钻的问题，各种舆论带来的不好听的声音，各种栽赃陷害的陷阱。他亦会在夜里，握住他的手，告诉他，不要害怕，有我在。

 

李英超没有谈过恋爱。

 

开始是没有心思和精力去面对除了债务以外的所有事情，再后来是被李振洋圈养起来，更是没有了谈恋爱的条件。

李英超拍戏时总会有各种各样的感情戏，他并不是个有天赋可以无师自通的演员，所有对情感戏的解读都源于自身经历。

 

可是他没谈过恋爱。

他所有和爱看起来有那么点关系的情节，都和李振洋有关。

 

绕开了李振洋抱着他的手臂，李英超起身去洗漱。

昨夜做的狠了，李振洋有段日子没碰着他，硬的发涨的东西深深的埋进他身体里，有几个瞬间他甚至怀疑自己肠子都要被他捅穿了，最后滚烫的液体全数撒了进来，李英超像被烫伤一样脚趾都蜷缩起来，用力扯着李振洋的发根一起释放。

清理完后仍有些不适,他端着水杯的脚步有些稳，还没走两步就摇晃着像是要摔倒了。

“怎么起这么早？”

差点摔倒的身体被身后的人稳稳抱住，托着他的屁股又给放回了床上。

李英超推他，对方一副还没睡醒的样子，丝毫没有平日里不怒自威的模样。

只是无论是清醒还是现在这般瞌睡着，这个人总是能在他需要的时候从身后出现，将他牢牢的护住。

 

“喂……”李英超拽开李振洋的被子，趴在他身上，把脑袋埋进李振洋的颈窝里，被窝里的两双腿互相纠缠。

他其实算是不矮，但是趴在李振洋身上时却整整窄了一圈。李振洋总是可以轻易的用手臂将他圈起来。

大概是李振洋给予他的宠爱太多了，所以他开始变得不知足了。

他觉得自己太贪心了，他还想要得到的更多，想要得到全部。

他像个抱着糖果盒的孩子，任性的说我要一口气把这些糖全部吃掉。

 

“我们能在一起吗？我们在一起吧。好不好？”  
“好。”李振洋回答他，声音里还透着未散去的朦胧的睡意。

“李振洋，我是认真的，我说的不是那个在一起，是……是……”李英超有些焦急，将头抬起来盯着李振洋的脸看，可是纠结了半天他却不知道该如何去解释，他觉得他自己真的很不知轻重，这个人明明已经给了他很多很多的宠爱了，但是他就是觉得还不够，还想要，还想要更多。

 

就像小孩子冒着长蛀牙的风险，也想要得到全部的糖果。

 

李振洋看着自己身上这只小家伙觉得头很疼。

说实话他没有谈过所谓的恋爱。

自他入风月场之后，他的身边永远不缺男伴女伴，即使他自己不去找，总还是会有人送到他床上来。

李英超是他打心里稀罕的第一个人，虽然他不懂这种情绪由何而起。

他又想起了小时候家里养的只既漂亮又霸道的猫，他记得他费了好久的时间，很大的劲才哄得那只猫愿意亲近他，懒洋洋的交出自己，窝在他怀里。

代价是从此以后但凡他去逗别的猫猫狗狗就会引来家里这只的一顿狠咬。

 

但是那有什么关系呢。

外头那些不过是一群野猫，只有这只才是他真正想要宠着疼爱着的。

 

“李英超，我的答案是，我知道了，好的，我同意。现在我们可以做一些适合清晨的运动了吗？”

虽然不能完全理解自家这只猫咪的想法，但他乐于去配合去尝试。

 

这段关系里的他总是在说，好，好的。

 

我要去外地拍戏了，要两个月。  
好，我知道了。

你不要走。  
好，我陪你

你和我在一起好不好。  
好。

 

他对情人总是有求必应的。

他甚至都没有问一下，到底是哪种在一起，你想要的，和我给的，他们的区别究竟在哪里？

 

李振洋正儿八经的恋爱了。

 

这个消息在他们的圈子里一扔，像是一颗重磅炸弹，炸的那些豪门恩怨私生子情妇的陈年八卦消息瞬间没了影，整个圈子里都开始津津乐道起了李振洋的感情生活。

“要我说这次最多撑一个月。”  
“说不准，我听他们公司的人说这次是跟了他好几年的一个小孩，没准儿真的打算收心了，要好好过了。”

打趣调笑中这群人，甚至起哄着开起了赌，压李振洋这次到底能收多久的心。

其实不怪他们不正经，只是大伙一起长大，打从认识李振洋的那天起，他们就没见过他对什么人认真的上心。只知道有那么个人在他身边待了好些年，大家只当做是这人陪的舒心。

眼看着三个月过去了，李振洋还没有一点要分手的兆头。这帮人终于坐不住了。

 

李振洋很忙。

他本来手头上的工作就忙，偏偏最近家里的老爷子身体出了点小状况，在医院进进出出没两天，底下一帮亲戚心底倒是劈里啪啦打着算盘，一个个的打着歪主意。

这边盯着各位堂亲表亲，那边妈妈阿姨们又着急往他这儿塞大闺女，恨不得一觉醒来就能抱上大孙子。

可是最让他发愁的人还要数李英超。

 

“你离他远一点，最好时刻保持三米距离。”李振洋看着手机里李英超和卜凡的同框图咬牙切齿，大声冲着电话里头嚷嚷。

可是李英超的理由说的有模有样有理有据，他把手机举到离自己耳朵一臂远的地方，“两个主演怎么能不站一起？更何况我们现在宣传期，捆绑炒作肯定会有的啊。又不是真的有什么事儿，你不看不就完了嘛。”

“等真有什么事儿时就晚了！”  
“哎你这个人怎么这么不讲理呢？那边在叫我了。你跟我们导演说去好了。”

“啪”的电话就挂了。

“小兔崽子！”李振洋咬着牙低骂了一声，他给岳明辉去了电话，让他马上来自己办公室一趟。

李振洋办公室里的岳明辉乐的见牙不见眼，大咧咧的翘着二郎腿坐着，跟他打着马虎眼儿，“哎呀我们也是经费紧张嘛，没钱搞宣传啊，只能牺牲一下演员喽……李总您看现在效果多好啊，电影未播先热。你说是吧？”

 

首映的那天李振洋去看了，和李英超一起的，选了零点的场。

李英超的帽子围巾围得严严实实的，乖巧的坐在他旁边，只露出两只水汪汪的大眼睛，在黑暗的影院里也扑闪着亮亮的光。

小皇子回眸落泪的一幕哭倒了一众少女，影院里此起彼伏着擦眼泪和借纸巾的声音。

李英超没料想到导演最后会把那一幕拍进去。

他记得导演已经喊了卡的，可是他们不仅拍进去了，还拍了一个大特写。

他看着银幕里的自己,原本已经快要闭上了的眼睛微微有些张开,浓密的睫毛随着眼部动作轻微的颤动。他就这么呆呆睁着眼睛，落下了那颗滚烫的泪水。紧接着泪水一颗一颗的往下掉，他整个人像只被丢弃的玩偶。

镜头逐渐拉远，他牵着新后的手站在大殿前，望着上将在雪地里一步一脚印的离去。屋檐上是厚厚的白雪，脚下是鲜红的地毯，神圣庄严，偏偏又看起来和他没什么关系。

“演的真好。”李振洋扯开他的围巾捏他的脸，问道：“最后怎么哭了?”

李英超盯着李振洋，傻傻笑着不说话。

 

散场的时候两人并肩一同往停车场走，半路遇见李振洋的一位朋友。他怀里搂着美人，天气还是冬天，还没回暖，姑娘的短裙已经遮不住大腿，整个人挂在了李振洋朋友的身上。

看样子像是李振洋以前一同玩乐的旧相识。那人眼睛止不住的打量李英超。

那人被李振洋侧过身挡住李英超的动作弄的有些尴尬，忙解释道，“嗨！我也没别的意思，兄弟不会抢你的美人儿的。倒是没看出来护这么严啊。”

临走时他朋友意味深长的看着李振洋说：“有空哥儿几个出来聚聚啊……好久没见你了，大家伙都想你了。”

 

“不后悔吗？”李振洋探过身子给李英超系安全带的时候，李英超问他，“一直和我在一起，不去应酬聚会，不去玩乐，不会觉得很无聊吗？”

“傻不傻？”李振洋打开车里的暖气，把李英超的围巾解开来，笑着亲亲他冻得有些发红的鼻尖：“和他们玩了这么年，无非喝酒唱歌睡女人。你比他们加起来都有意思。”

 

这场恋爱谈的隐秘又热烈。两人见缝插针的约会好似特工交接暗号。

 

公司开大会时李振洋在上面讲话时，远远的扫过人群中安静坐着的李英超，看见他抬起修长的腿搭在另一条腿上，肥大的深色休闲裤随着动作被扯起，露出一节细白的脚踝。

李振洋扯了扯自己的领带结，拿起手边的水杯喝了口水，李英超知道他想他了。

散会时李英超就慢吞吞的跟在人群后走着，等到所有人都离去时他也磨蹭到了门边，手搭在会议室大门的把手上，心里默数：三二一……

 

“要去哪？”

 

数到最后一个数就能听到熟悉又温柔的声音，温热的唇贴着他的耳朵摩挲，两人吻的急切，门刚刚落锁两道身影就迫不及待的纠缠在了一起。

李振洋将李英超松垮的针织衫撩开，拉着他的手放在自己的鼓胀上。

“你摸摸看，看看我有多想你。”他啃咬着李英超的唇，带着粗重的喘息说：“我想你想的都发疼了……”

 

老男人谈恋爱，就像往烈火里扔了一把干柴。

 

李振洋在情场里混过这么多年，早就练的一副油嘴滑舌刀枪不入。但确定恋爱关系后的李英超像个燃烧着的发热体，勾的看着他的眼睛里都迸发着小火苗，不管不顾的栽进这场大火里。  
没了过去刻意的疏离，李英超毫不掩饰自己对李振洋的爱意。

他们两人真的在一起后，李振洋才发现李英超有多爱粘人。

有时候李振洋道半夜才忙完回家，带着一身凉气掀开被子时，李英超睡得迷迷糊糊的就凑了过来，被他身上的凉气冲到也只是缩成一团埋他怀里。

这种时候李振洋总觉得心里像揉进了一把玻璃碎片还混着甜甜的蜜糖，扎的他心疼又忍不住被甜的发晕。

难得他们都在家，午后的两人就窝沙发里，李振洋看邮件，李英超看他。

他最喜欢李英超这个时候的眼神。像平静的湖面，盛满了温柔和欢喜，你若是凑过去亲一亲他，就能看到那汪湖水一圈圈的荡漾开了波纹，涌动着层层爱意。

 

李振洋第一次接触到这种直白而又热烈的情感。

哪怕是父母，在他逐渐长大的过程中，对他关怀的方式也随着时间变得委婉沉稳。

没有人像李英超一样，睫毛上挂着生理泪水，眼泪汪汪的抱着他的脖子，跟着他顶撞的节奏断断续续又小声的喊，李振洋，洋哥，哥哥，我爱你，我爱你啊。

 

他是真真切切的喜欢上这个小人儿了，他欢喜的不知该拿他如何是好。

他想要牵着他的手去太阳照耀的草地下吹风，去骑车爬山放风筝，带他去做所有初恋的小男生才会做的蠢事。

然而现实却是他只能悄悄的去看一眼他的拍摄现场，把用围巾口罩裹严实了的他从地下停车场里接出来，然后去顶楼的酒店里看夜幕降临后的万家灯火。

若是晚宴聚会，他们就只能各自持着酒杯，他身边跟着经纪人，他手臂挽着女伴，相隔着觥筹交错的人群远远的看一眼，又各自走开。

 

他去过几趟李英超的家，李英超的母亲很早就知道他了，这个经历过病痛的女人，总是周到又满心感激的招呼他，总是拉着他的手和他说谢谢。

谢谢他给了李英超一个光明的前程。

其实他心里有愧疚，他不知这条道路究竟是白是黑。但他又不甘心就此放手，他想用镣铐永远将李英超关押在自己伸手可触的范围里。

 

李振洋这天去参加了一个酒肉朋友的告别单身聚会。

在推开包厢门的那一瞬间，李振洋眉头皱的快打结了，他抬腿迈过赤身裸体纠缠着的人们，从角落里扯起来准新郎拎着人的衣领，将人向上提起微微离开地面。

他看着对方因为窒息发红的脸和无力扑腾的双手，漠然问道：“准备直接喝死明天开葬礼吗？这个主意不错。”话音一落便松开了手将人扔在了地上。

被扔在地上的男人大口喘着气，喝了两口水后连忙解释，笑得十分欠揍，“我们这不是想着你好长时间都不出来跟我们聚了，想让你好好放松下么，对吧？”

旁边的另一个男人笑眯眯的出来打圆场，“以前什么好玩儿的没玩过啊？怎么洋哥你现在纯情的跟毛没长齐的中学生似的？”

说着转身冲门口站着的服务生招了招手，两个只穿着丁字裤的男孩怯生生的走了进来。

“够嫩！”男人拍了拍其中一个男孩的屁股，扯开薄薄的内裤往里塞了一把钞票，冲李振洋那边扬了扬下巴：“喏，过去好好伺候那位爷，伺候好了不愁没有好日子过。”

“哎，知道了。”男孩柔声回答，赤条条的身体就贴上了李振洋，拉着他往沙发里倒了过去。  
李振洋下意识的握住他往自己下身探去的手反手一拧，将人使劲甩开，“老实点。”

房间里的气氛一瞬间变得有些尴尬和僵硬。

“李振洋你别是有隐疾吧？哈哈哈哈哈以前可没瞅见你有这毛病……”  
不知谁打开了话头,一屋子的瞬间炸开来，开始吐槽了起来，“隐疾我看是没有，惧内倒是有几分呐！”

李振洋倒真的没有那份守身如玉的觉悟。

他只是这些日子日日同李英超在一起，久而久之就习惯了他身上的味道和倒在自己怀里时的力度，以至于有陌生人靠近时，他本能的就把人扔了出去。

但是面子还是要给的。不仅是这帮狐朋狗友的，还有他自己的。

“你过来。”李振洋朝着那个男孩招招手。

男孩闻言乖顺的伏在李振洋的脚边，将柔软的身体贴在他的腿上，一路向上蹭着，浑圆的臀慢慢的终于坐上了李振洋的膝头。

“下去。”李振洋再次将人推开来，“你用嘴就行。”

李振洋觉得心里很是烦躁，但是他却又说不上来为什么。

看见伏在自己胯间的人，对方抬起头挑着充满情意的眸子看着他，却在下一秒被他一把捂住了眼睛。

一点儿都不像李英超，鼻子也不像，嘴巴也不像，哪哪都不像。

算了。他伸手扯住男孩的头发，试图将他彻底推开。

 

“黄老板，外面有人说找您。”  
“带他进来。”

李英超进到房间里的时候，看到的就是这样的一副场面，李振洋坐在沙发上，一个年轻俊俏的男子伏在他的两腿之间，

一瞬间到底有多久呢？

对于大多数人来讲瞬间大概什么都做不了，但对于一个演员来说，其实足够了。

足够他到浑身血液倒流了一遍，脸上白了三分却还能立刻扯出笑意来，恭恭敬敬的弯腰低头笑着打个招呼，“李先生也在啊……”

 

好了，他又叫他李先生了。

没有叫李振洋，没有叫洋哥，没有叫哥哥，就是一个陌生疏离的李先生。

“李先生明日还有日程，我就先带他走了。”李英超脸上维持着公式化的微笑，说道：“黄老板您继续，我就不打扰大家的兴致了。”

他说完撇了一眼不知道什么时候已经穿戴好站了起来的李振洋，转身推开门迈开步子就走了出去。

这位黄老板，李英超是有印象的，就是那次电影院里遇到冲着李振洋说，哥几个改天出来聚聚的那位。

 

李英超今天刚结束了一个采访，还没走进家门就接到陌生电话。电话里自称是李振洋的朋友，说李振洋喝多了能不能来接一下他。

李振洋从来不会这样的，李英超本不打算搭理，因为李振洋有一堆人可以接他，助理、秘书、司机，哪个都比他熟悉他常常厮混的那些酒肉之地。

是那位先生先说，我按了李总的紧急联系人，能麻烦你来接一下他吗？

李振洋看着李英超沉默的开车，转向，减速，一路平稳的驶进车库，动作干脆利落，侧脸也像往日一样乖顺，是他看了多年熟悉到闭眼就能脑补出来的样子。

“宝宝……”李振洋尝试着要开口去解释，但他实在找不出什么话来辩证自己。总不能要他和他说，不是你看到的那样的吧？大家都是成年人了，解开裤子的拉链总不是为了比谁的家伙更大吧？

“挺晚的了，细细赶紧睡吧。”李英超已经换好了睡衣，伸手推开了客卧的门。

“宝宝！”李振洋是真的有些着急，大步走了过去就像抓住李英超的胳膊。

“别碰我！”李振洋握住李英超胳膊的手被他狠狠的甩开，他对上李英超发红的眼眶，他的眼泪不知道憋了多久。

 

李振洋这一夜辗转折腾到后半夜才睡着。

生气了就哄，这个道理他一向晓得，也用得心应手。但对于李英超到底应该怎么个哄法，他却变得一窍不通。

他的小情人不少，床上逗人开心时说的动听的情话，他能连着说一晚上不带重样的。

可是他偏偏没有哄过李英超。

他不乐意用那些话去哄他，去说给他听。一开始是担心他年纪小，怕他当真。后来却觉得这些话是真的虚伪，不想同他讲。

况且李英超从来都不需要他认真的去哄。

 

李振洋这一觉睡太晚，醒来已经将近中午。

李英超早就在客厅等着他了，见他起床便说道，“饭在厨房里，还热着。吃完饭我们谈一谈吧。”

李英超说的风轻云淡，好像他们的关系又回到了从前。他还沉醉在这些日子的变化中，可是李英超却又像受到惊吓的刺猬，躲的远远，重新竖起自己的刺来。

他其实希望李英超能冲他发一通脾气。

“昨天……”李振洋开口道：“对不起……”

“你不用说对不起，我早就知道这一天会来的。”李英超终于抬起眼来看向了他，“是我错了。”

我错了，我不该想要拥有全部的你，是我错了。

“你其实只是喜欢我的对吧，就像是在马路旁边看见了让你欢喜的猫猫狗狗，你想要了，所以把我带回家养大，你可以忙到很久都想不起来我。到你想起来了，你开心的时候，就把我抱在怀里逗一逗。你肯定觉得，我会一直呆在那里，哪儿也不去，就等着你。你认定了我的一切都是你给的，离开了你我哪都去不了。”

 

是我错了，是我奢望的太多。可是哪有人会真的离不开啊？

 

被你困在原地，我自己画地为牢，不过是因为，我对你还有偏执的坚持和奢望，是我放不开手，所以我苦苦地在挣扎。

可是啊，我真的要坚持不下去了。

“李振洋……我好累啊。你总是对我有求必应，不管我提出什么样的要求，你总是会说好。可是连一句爱我你都没有说过。可是我们这种关系吧，本来就不该谈什么狗屁爱情。对不起，是我错了，对不起。”

 

是我作茧自缚，所以我现在，自作自受。


End file.
